Beacon of Hope
by Doctoress
Summary: I am Bea. I am a Time Lord. And the Doctor is my best friend... THIS IS A PRESENT FOR WHOVIANS IN HONOR OF THE NEW SEASON TODAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Plot bunnies, you must- oh... *puts down plot bunny, who was being strangled* We're on... HALLO MY WONDERFUL READERS!. In honor of the new season of Doctor Who today, I have decided to post a multi-chapter story! YAAAAAY! Whovians unite! Well... you can go ahead and read now.**

* * *

I am known as Bea. I have had many friends, seen many things, but there is only one thing that's consistent in my life. His name is the Doctor.

* * *

"Come on Doctor!" I yelled, as the Doctor ran away from the explosion, towards me. "The T.A.R.D.I.S isn't going to stay much longer!"

The T.A.R.D.I.S started wheezing like she always did, just as the door shut after the Doctor.

"That was too close. When I said we should go somewhere exciting, I didn't mean blow up exciting." I grumbled.

"Now that's not fair! Bea, you said someplace exciting, and that was exciting." complained the Doctor. "You're stuffy. You're version of exciting is meeting living the fluff on Tanzaran."

"They were cute! And if anyone's stuffy, it's you." I countered. "You and your, 'Oh no you can't wear that, it hasn't been invented yet.' Yet you wear your bow tie and suit all the time, no matter what era."

"Well... I-I umm..." stammered the Doctor.

"Doctor. This is why you end up in so many messes. You don' take your own advice."

"What's rule number one?" he asked.

"The Doctor always lies." I answered.

"So why would I take my own advice if it's a lie?" He asked me, obviously pleased he came up with the whole 'I'm not going to take advice from a lie' question.

But I knew how his mind worked. Because I was Bea. I was a Time Lady.

* * *

***Plays Doctor Who theme* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Sorry. Got a little excited there. Sorry this was short, but as a multi-chapter story, it will get longer! HAPPY NEW SEASON OF DOCTOR WHO EVERYBODY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie. I'm changing Beacon's name to Bea. Beacon sounds tacky. She's still a Time Lord though. I will fixed the first chapter. Also, I never really said when this takes place... its pretty much after Amy and Rory are living on their own and the Doctor visits them sometimes. So all the time without Amy and Rory, this is then. Anyways, I know the beginning was a bit... meh... but it should get better. Whovians honor.**

* * *

"Doctor... I'm sorry. I shouldn't insult you because you're willing to protect people." I said. Even though he seemed happy and carefree, except for those emergencies when he gets angry and is probably going to start blowing stuff up with words, he was pretty much constantly sad about something or other. Usually it was past companions, Rose and Martha, at least they were generally happy, Donna, however didn't remember anything about him, and Amy and Rory he only saw every once in a while.

"What was that Bea?" The Doctor was working under the T.A.R.D.I.S as it floated through the time vortex.

"Nothing Doctor." I responded. When the Doctor was lost in his own world, he would never listen to anything. Especially if it was for his own good.

The Doctor whooped as the T.A.R.D.I.S landed. "Yes! She's alright! No bugs, no hacks, no alien viruses, perfect!"

"Doctor... aren't you forgetting about the fact that the T.A.R.D.I.S nearly blew up?" I asked. That seemed to be a bit of a 'bug.' "The T.A.R.D.I.S might be damaged outside."

"The sensors say she's alright." said the Doctor. "We should probably take a test flight once we land though. Just to make sure she's completely fine."

"Let's land then." I said. The box landed in a field around London in the 18th century. "Alright Doctor, let's test her out."

The T.A.R.D.I.S sarted to dematerialize. With a slight problem I noticed right away. The Doctor and I weren't leaving with her.

"No! Doctor, it's leaving without us! Please tell me you have the key!" I begged in my head that he did have the key. Boy, the universe heted me right then.

The Doctor checked his pockets. "Ah, well, you see, I left the key in my other jacket. But I do have the sonic with me."

I looked at him. He knew perfectly well the sonic would do us no good. He should really stop trying to act confident when he's not. At least, not around me. I can see right through the act. "We're stuck, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"Well. No use standing around then. Come on."

As I followed the Doctor, he seemed quieter than usual. I knew why, of course. I'd been traveling with him since Amy and Rory decided to stop traveling in the T.A.R.D.I.S every day. When they visited I always stayed out of sight. For some reason the T.A.R.D.I.S rearranged her corridors so I was lost until Amy and Rory were gone. Off topic though. I could tell something was troubling the Doctor. He had an, aura, as it's put, of gloom around him. Did I mention I could see auras? It usually reflects ones mood. And the Doctor's was gray. That was not good.

"Doctor? I know the T.A.R.D.I.S flying off without us is bad, but what else is wrong?" I asked. The look I got made me wish I hadn't. The pain and sadness on the Doctor's face was more evident than ever, but what I worried about most was the tired look in his eyes. I was a Time Lord, the Doctor found me on Earth a few hundred years ago, and I knew living for nearly forever was a burden. I sometimes wished I could slow down and fall asleep, never wake up. But that was not going to happen any time soon, to me or the Doctor.

"Bea? You do know how long we've been doing this?" the Doctor asked.

"Too long. But it's necessary." I answered.

The Doctor nodded. "Too long." The Doctor changed his expression to one, not happy or excited, but... somewhat pleased. "Well, Bea, at least I have you. And we'd better get started on finding the T.A.R.D.I.S. Geronimo!"

* * *

**So...like I said, I hope this was better than the first chapter. See y'all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie. I'm changing Beacon's name to Bea. Beacon sounds tacky. She's still a Time Lord though. I will fixed the first chapter. Also, I never really said when this takes place... its pretty much after Amy and Rory are living on their own and the Doctor visits them sometimes. So all the time without Amy and Rory, this is then. Anyways, I know the beginning was a bit... meh... but it should get better. Whovians honor.**

* * *

"Um, Doctor? How are we going to do this exactly? Because as far as I know, you can't track a T.A.R.D.I.S." I said. But seriously, no matter how you looked at it, we were in a jam. T.A.R.D.I.S, gone. Keys, nope. Trackability, none. And there wasn't a house in sight.

"Well, first we need to scam thr area for non-human life. Or any life really, I mean have you seen where we are?"

"Yes Doctor. Yes I have."

"Exactly, we're in the middle of a field, now what good does that do us?" A bright red sports car with an African American girl in the drivers seat sped past us. "That car. Oh, that can't be where we are, that's awful, horrible, I am never going to be able to- Bea. Follow me. Stay out of sight."

* * *

**Yes, this was uber short, but the suspense. But it only works if you know the driver of the red car...See y'all next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

Right then. Hallo there. I have unfortunately decided to discontinue this story. I've lost inspiration and it wasn't very good. Instead of just deleting it, I've decided to give a weeks notice. This story will be taken down next Wednesday. Doctoress out.


	5. Chapter 5

I am answering questions from a review, but if any of you were wondering, about Bea here may be some answers to questions**.**

Hallo Lilly Maid! To answer your questions,

1. Why does she ike the Doctor (They do all hate him)

By them, I assume you're referring to the Time Lords, and I decided that Bea somehow ended up at the barn in Day of the Doctor and snuck off with Ten so she would survive. As for why she snuck off with someone most of Gallifrey didn't like, she knew what the Doctor was going to go through and didn't want the feeling of being the last of the Time Lords getting him down. However, she didn't like him, but as a naturally nice person, she helped him anyway, and they became friends.

2. What house was she from? Was she a Cerlean?

I don't really understand that question. If it has something to do with Classic Doctor Who, Netflix doesn't have all the episodes, they're lost in BBC's archives and one of my hugest pet peeves is not being able to read or watch something in order.

3. What's her full name?

I've never really seen a full Time Lord name so I don't know what they're like, but I do know that the Doctor's grandaughter changed her name to a normal one, I think it was Susan, so I suppose Bea's full name could be Beatrice.  
4. Is she secretly Romana (Sorry. Had to throw that in)

I'm not quite sure who Romana is, I've read that she was the Doctor's wife at one point, so no, Bea is not Romana.

I hope this helped anyone with questions they might have had!


End file.
